1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a heat dissipation device, and more particularly to a heat dissipation device incorporating a fan for dissipating heat generated by an electronic device. The heat dissipation device has a fan holder for attachment of the fan.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that during operation computer electronic devices such as central processing units (CPU) can generate large amounts of heat. The heat must be quickly removed from the electronic device to prevent it from becoming unstable or being damaged. Typically, a heat sink is attached to an outer surface of the electronic device to absorb heat from the electronic device, and the heat absorbed by the heat sink is then dissipated to ambient air.
Generally, in order to improve heat dissipation efficiency of a heat sink, a fan is used to provide forced airflow to the heat sink. Usually, the fan is mounted to the heat sink directly or via a fan holder. Conventionally, the heat sink mainly comprises a heat-conducting base for contacting the heat generating electronic device and a plurality of heat dissipating fins extending from one face of the base. Typically, the fan is secured either on the heat sink or the fan holder by a plurality of screws. The fan defines a plurality of fixing holes corresponding to the screw threads of the heat sink or the fan holder. The pluralities of screws are engagingly received in the fixing holes of the fan and the screw threads of the heat sink or the fan holder, thereby attaching the fan to the heat sink. In this way, the fan can be mounted on the heat sink via a number of screws. However, complexities arise when installing the fan to the heat sink by using multiple screws which require a screwdriver to fix in place, as it may slip and damage nearby electronic components.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat dissipation device incorporating a fan holder to easily mount a fan on a heat sink.